starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Upyri Federation Weaponry
The Upyri Federation uses a variety of weaponry, most manufactured by the state (though some are privately manufactured) and used by the military. Of course, since guns are allowed for civilian use in the Federation as well, they are also sold to the public via gun vendors throughout Federation space. Vendors also sell to those outside the Federation in bulk. Below is a list of the various firearms in use by the Federation. They are separated by the periods in which they were produced and primarily used. It is assumed that weapons from the previous periods are also still in use, unless otherwise stated. Upyri Small Arms Pre-Space Travel Most of the firearms from this period in Upyri history were based around the concept of propelling a solid object (a bullet) into something to kill it. Quite similar to that of Human firearms from the 10th century on (since there are a few bullet based firearms still in existance in Human space), these weapons used gunpowder to propell the projectile. They also developed to have large magazines for additional firepower as well as rifled barrels for exceptional accuracy compared to earlier smoothbore designs. Different methods of round cycling were developed as well, such as bolt action rifles, lever action rifles, repeating rifles, and so on. This ultimately culminated into advanced (for the time) weapons of death upon development of more advanced technology. These weapons started to phase out of use by the time gauss and rail weaponry began to appear on man-portable platforms (though these weapons still technically operate on the method of flinging solid materials really fast into things.) Most examples of these firearms and early concept gauss and rail weapons are only found in museums now (save for a bolt action rifle which the Honor Guard still use ceremoniously.) Post-Space Travel, Pre-Interstellar Travel The firearms from this period were based around the later stages of ballistic weaponry and the developing stages of gauss and rail weaponry. It would be during this period of Hemera's colonization and system exploration that more advanced weaponry would be developed. First of which being laser weaponry. Early designs were solid continuous beams of energy that burned through metal and flesh. This would prove not very useful, as these weapons would eat through their batteries power (which was the size of a large backpack) farely quickly. The fastest one particular laser burned through its power was in a three second burst. Later, plasma weapons would be created. These weapons used large containers of superheated plasma as fuel, and were primarily used in the form of plasmathrowers. Scorching waves of plasma would roast anything they touched. The containers were considered hazardous, though, as touching them would burn the user. They were also prone to exploding if shot. Also in this era, kinetic weaponry would begin to replace the aging ballistic weaponry. Based on a similar concept, these weapons would prove much more useful in a rapidly advancing Upyri society, alongside rail and gauss weapons. Post-Interstellar Travel In the era of intergalactic travel, up to the present day, weapons in the Federation have rapidly advanced to be much safer for use (in the case of laser and plasma weaponry) and much smaller (in the case of gauss and rail weaponry.) Much of the Upyri arsenal is made up of gauss and rail weapons now, with kinetic weapons coming in a close second with plasma bringing up the rear. Laser weapons are used by civilians often alongside kinetic weapons, but is primarily used in the military as Anti-Fighter defenses aboard starships. * Nyxia Battle Systems Mark IV Plasma Pistol - This pistol is used primarily by the Upyri Federation Naval Troopers, acting as their standard issue sidearm. The pistol features a ejectable plasma cell beneath the barrel, and the ability to charge up a shot to fire at an oncoming attacker should they be wearing body armor. It is considered outdated, however, as it has been in use since the end of the Division War. * Nyxia Battle Systems Mark IV-B Kinetic Pistol - This pistol is used primarily by the Office of Naval Intelligence, a branch of the Upyri Navy. It is a more modern variant of the plasma pistol, based off the same frame but with different internals and a different feeding system. It is a kinetic pistol, firing a solid projectile instead of plasma. It has a rail on the top for the addition of optical attachments, and features the ability to equip a suppressor. * Monira Arsenal Mark II High Velocity Pistol - This pistol, affectionately known as the Bolter due to the velocity of its large projectiles in flight, is the standard issue pistol of the Upyri Federation Marine Corps. The pistol is rather large, almost resembling a sub-machine gun, and uses large ten round magazines that feed into the weapon in front of the trigger. The rounds themselves are kinetic in nature, but are packed with a special propellant that launches the round from the barrel at a blistering velocity. The impact of one of the projectiles almost resembles a small detonation. This weapon is phased out of use during the 2410s, being replaced by the newer model of the M2 Concentrated Particle Accelerator Pistol. * Monira Arsenal M2A1 Concentrated Particle Accelerator Pistol - This pistol is used by the Upyri Federation Marine Corps, after the previous standard issue pistol (the Mk II HV Pistol) was phased out in the 2410s. It is technically a laser pistol, since it uses a concetrated beam of energy as a projectile. It features an ejectable battery pack in front of the trigger, and is considerably more accurate than the Mk II. This pistol becomes the standard issue pistol for the Empire of Ker later on during the Second Division War. * J&B Weaponry Type 1 Gauss Pistol ''- The Type 1 is a six shot, break-open revolver pattern Gauss pistol used primarily by the Upyri Corps of Exploration and Engineering as a defensive sidearm. It fires standard canister shot, or a solid slug. A variant of this pistol called the Type 1-E (E meaning Extended) is used by Anora Cortus, featuring a rifled barrel for strictly solid slug ammunition. * ''Vox Defense M6A4 Revolving Shotgun - This shotgun, developed mainly for civilian use, has also seen extensive use by the Upyri military. Thus, in 2380, the weapon was designated as the standard issue shotgun for the Upyri Federation's military forces. Using a five round revolving system, it is very flexible in the type of ammunition it uses. From standard buckshot, to flachette, to coinshot, to even grenades and plasma shot, the weapon is useful for a variety of situations. The weapon is reloaded by detaching the cylinder and replacing it with a new one, but the individual shell casings can also be removed and replaced on the fly in an emergency. * Vox Defense M1A3 Repeating Rail Rifle series - This family of rifles is the standard issue rifles of the Upyri Federation. The M1 series has been in production and use since the Division War, and has been updated over the years to the M1A3 model. There are three variants: an Assault Rifle (M1A3-AR), a Carbine (M1A3-C), and an LMG (M1A3-LMG). The standard AR variant uses thirty round magazines, the Carbine uses twenty round magazines, and the LMG uses 200 round drum magazines. All three variants are popular across the galaxy, for their reliability, cheap cost (for railguns), and ability to be fully customized. The Carbine variant is popular in the Federation police forces. * Vox Defense M2A1 Sub-Machine Gun - The M2A1 is the standard issue SMG for the Upyri Federation, and is primarily kinetic based. It has the ability to be converted to use plasma ammunition by swapping out the barrel and a few internal parts. Its rather popular in the Federation's police forces as well. * Vox Defense M3 Scout Rifle ''- The M3 is the standard issue scout rifle for the Upyri Federation's military, and also sees use amongst police forces throughout the Federation and elsewhere in the galaxy. An accurate rail DMR, the rifle is carried amongst most standard Upyri infantry squads and platoons. * ''Monira Arsenal Type 4 Laser Rifle ''- The Type 4 Laser Rifle is a laser based DMR that comes into popular use during the 2400s, being used alongside the M3 Scout Rifle. It is known for its accuracy, much like the M3 before it, firing a highly concentrated beam of energy over long distances at nearly the speed of light. It can burn holes through solid steel plates with repeated shots. The battery, though, tends to not hold a charge well. After around six shots, the battery will need to be ejected for a fresh one. At extreme distances (where a sniper rifle would be required) the shots tend to lose most of their power. It becomes the standard issue DMR for the Empire of Ker during the Second Division War. * ''Vox Defense M7A1 Sniper Rifle - The M7A1 is the standard issue sniper rifle for the Upyri Federation's military forces. It is a highly accurate railgun, fitted with an extreme range hunting scope for easier killshots. The scope also fitted with a rangefinder as well as Thermal Vision and Night Vision settings. * Monira Arsenal Type 2 Anti-Vehicular Railgun ''- This massive rifle was at one point the standard issue anti-vehicular railgun for the Upyri Federation military, eventually being phased out in the early 2340s and declared obsolete. The weapon still sees extensive, active use throughout the Federation and galaxy, though. Mercenaries, pirates, other galactic factions all favor the large weapon for its reliability and massive damage output. It is particularly useful against APCs and Mechs. When loaded with high explosive ammunition, it can take out a tank or a heavy mech. Later on, during the Second Division War, the Empire of Ker would develop and field an enhanced version of this weapon called the Type 3 AVR. * ''Vox Defense M10 Rocket Launcher -'' This weapon is the standard issue rocket launcher for the Upyri Federation's military. It is pretty standard for a rocket launcher, featuring a break-open section on the back where a rocket can be loaded into the weapon and fired. It can use a variety of missiles, ranging from standard high explosive to anti-infantry to plasma. Even tactical nukes are able to be fired (provided the user is far enough from the blast to survive.) UFN-Pistol.jpg|''The Mark IV Plasma Pistol Lex-Pistol.png|''The Mark IV-B Kinetic Pistol'' UFM-Pistol.png|''The Mark II High Velocity 'Bolter' Pistol'' Karina-Pistol.png|''The M2A1 Concentrated Particle Accelerator Pistol'' Anora-Gausspistol.png|''The Type 1-E Gauss Pistol, a variant of the Type 1 Gauss Pistol.'' Upyri-Shotgun.png|''The M6A4 Revolving Shotgun'' Upyri-AR.jpg|''The M1A3 Assault Rifle'' Upyri-Carbine.jpg|''The M1A3-C Carbine'' Upyri-LMG.jpg|''The M1A3-LMG Light Machine Gun'' Upyri-SMG.jpg|''The M2A1 Sub-Machine Gun'' Upyri-SR.jpg|''The M3 Scout Rifle'' Karina-Rifle.png|''The Type 4 Laser Rifle'' Upyri-Sniper.jpg|''The M7A1 Sniper Rifle'' Upyri-ATR.jpg|''The Type 2 Anti-Vehicular Railgun'' Upyri-RPG.jpg|The M10 Rocket Launcher Category:Lore